College Drama
by MirrorWolf
Summary: The Bears decide to go to college! What will happen at the new college they will attend? Rated T for minor language, Rude humor, Thematic Elements, and harsh bullying.
1. Chapter 1

Kk **guys, So pretty much I don't know how to start the begining of the story. You have these options.**

 **Make up you're own beginning**

 **Pretend that there already is a beginning**

 **Okay hope you like you're choice! Now let's begin!**

The bears got up early and ready for their first day of college. They had Dorms so they packed up last night.

~Panda's POV~

Ugh. I have to wake up at 6:30?! I got up and got ready.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Okay. I have:

Brushed my teeth

Shower

Brush fur

Put on contacts

Ate

And got bag ready. Now what's in my bag?

Strawberry Pocky box

Chocolate

Epi-pen

Binders

Folders

Math book

Notebooks

Sketchbook

Phone

Science book

Portable charger

I think that's it. Oh and pencils! And pens!

My moving boxes are ready. Now I'm ready for college!

WHEN THE BEARS ARRIVE...

Grizz: wow this is cool.

Panda:Well let's go in.

AFTER FIVE CLASSES...

~Grizz's POV~

Yay! Now I'm very popular! Who knew?

Anyways so I went to my locker to eat some candy I left there. I Hershey's Kisses. Yum.

I heard near the French classroom some talking. I looked to see who it was. Panda and some guy. Looks like he made a friend too.

I know this is random, but Panda looks SO short in his school uniform.

Anyways I turned my back, letting Panda have his own private space.

~Panda's POV~

Oh my god! This guy keeps picking on me! His name is Josh. WAY taller and muscular then me.

Me:Give it back Josh! I need that book!

Josh:Ummm. NO.

Me:Please?!

Josh:You shouldn't have said please. I hate that word.

Me:Look I'm sorry! Just give me my book back!

Josh suddenly shoved me into my locker.

Me:STOP!

Josh trips me when I started to get up from my locker.

Josh:I have plans for you, fresh meat.

Uh oh! That can't be good!

Josh:Guys! Over here!

He whispered him something. They all said sure.

Panda:Ummm...

They all pick me up. I tried to escape, but I couldn't. Are they gonna kill me?!

Josh:Wow you're one fat bear

Then his friends started saying stuff.

Brad:I know. He's short too.

Jackson:And smells like a woman.

They all laughed at me.

Then that brought me to the restroom. They shoved me into the biggest stall and tried putting my head in the toilet. Josh punched me hard in the face. That made me tear up a little.

Josh:Looks guys! He sensitive too!

Brad:Let's do it.

They shoved my face in the toilet while it was flushing! Why a swirlie? So 1980s!

They ran off except Josh.

We looked at each other.

Josh:Come here.

Me:Umm. Yeah...Okay I guess.

He hit me.

Me:Owwww!

Then he slammed my face in a mirror. Oww! Shards broke, some in my skin. He left laughing. I left, feeling pretty pissed off at Josh. He was officially my Arch Enemy.

Suddenly a girl came by.

"Hi", she said. "I'm Hazel. Are you alright?"

 **Okay guys, I know there was Lost, but I quit on it. I couldn't resist making this one. Lost was how the Bears met Hazel, but I decided they should meet in College. Here are some notes:**

 **Swirlie idea was from pandasgirl7.**

 **I will not ship Hazel and Panda nor any other Bears.**

 **Okay those are my notes. Also, I will let people give me ideas. If I like it, I'll put it in the story and at the end say it was that same persons idea. I will only look at Private Messages for request, not comments.**

 **Anyways its MirrorWolf, and till next time, bye bye!😜**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back to continue with College Drama! How fun! And no shipments with Hazel and the bears! Private Message me if you have an idea for the story! Let's begin...**

 **~Panda's POV~**

 **Omg! Was she there the whole time? I hope not. That would be more embarrassing.**

 **The girl near me was short. She had Purple eyes and not too fat or skinny either. She had an Emo girl haircut. You know, the one with the Perfect Scene Bangs. She was wearing Ripped skinny jeans. Also a Black Chocker and a Red T-shirt with Black Boots. Cute, but not the type I would date or marry.**

 **Me: Ummm... Yep... Am good here!**

 **Hazel: Are you sure? You look pretty beat up to me.**

 **Me: I'm sure.**

 **Hazel: He slammed your face in a mirror though!**

 **Me: And?**

 **Hazel: Doesn't it hurt?**

 **Well of course it does! Its a GLASS MIRROR! What's up with this girl?!**

 **Me: Well yeah, of course it does.**

 **Hazel: Do you need the nurse?**

 **Me: No I got it.**

 **I made sure no one was there except her so she can know I'm fine. I grabbed a first aid kit and cleaned up my face. I put my fur over the cuts.**

 **Hazel:Well okay. You seem cool. Want my number? We can be friends.**

 **Me: Umm... Alright.**

 **She gave me the number then left saying bye.**

 _RING RING RING!_

 **Oh crap. There goes the bell.**

 **I went to my locker, putting the first aid kit up. I heard breathing near me. Who can that be?**

 **"Hello Panda..."**

 **I turned around.**

 **JOSH.**

 **IT WAS JOSH!**

 **Why him?!**

 **Me:Can you just me alone?!**

 **Josh:Uhhh... Let me see. No.**

 **Then he did a weird whistle and called the rest of his friends out.**

 **Josh: What should we do?**

 **Brad:I know.**

 **Bradd whispered something in Josh's ear. Then he told the rest of his friends.**

 **Josh:Let's do it.**

 **I looked at them blankly.**

 **They all somehow were able to pick me up by my legs, and hang my underwear to the top of my locker.**

 **Me:GET ME DOWN!**

 **They laughed and then they ran away.**

 **Ugh. Why does this school make us wear a private school uniform?! It gives bullies like SOME PEOPLE I KNOW to get to hang us on out lockers and gives us wedgies! And people were looking at me! The suddenly, Grizz and Icebear came to get me. They finally got me down.**

 **Icebear:Icebear demands to know what happened.**

 **Grizz:Are you okay Panda?! Who could do this to you?!**

 **The bell rang.**

 **Me: Look I'll tell you in my Dorm.**

 **TEN MINUTES LATER...**

 **I explained to them what happened.**

 **Grizz: What else did he do to you?!**

 **I told them that was it. I didn't want to tell them about the mirror.**

 **Icebear: Icebear knows you're lying.**

 **Me:How?!**

 **Grizz: We didn't until just now! Now tell us what else happened.**

 **Me:He... Ummm...Slammed my face in... A mirror.**

 **Grizz:That's not too Bad.**

 **Me:And it broke.**

 **Grizz and Icebear looked at each other with widened eyes. Then they looked at me.**

 **I told Grizz and Icebear about the cut. I should them too. They freaked out.**

 **Icebear: Icebear will hunt them down.**

 **Grizz:Yeah! Hewill!**

 **Me: How?!**

 **Icebear: Icebear has his ways.**

 **So much SUSPENCE! What will Icebear do?**

 **NOTES:**

 **pandasgirl7 chose the idea for the wedgie**

 **And that's all for notes! I will not do lemon! Oh, and just so you know, the Bears are in Private School Uniforms and that's how Panda got a wedgie! Private Message me for ideas AND if I like your idea, I'll put it in the story! I'll also let everyone know that that was you're idea! Anyways, Until next time...**

 **Bye bye!?**

 **-MirrorWolf**


	3. Chapter 3

~Icebears POV~

Ugh. I wonder WHY someone should hurt my brother so bad. I don't know about you, but I'm going to finish him. And the rest of his ratchet looking friends.

I walked to my locker, to put up my notebook. Long walk but I needed the exercise. I opened my locker and found something in it.

It was a note.

I read the note.

Meet me in the restrooms near 2:30

-Panda

Okay, I thought.

I walked to the nearest restroom.

I walked into the restrooms.

God what an ugly restroom. They have a nice school and an ugly restroom?

Me:Icebear is here.

Panda:Good. A gathered Grizz here too.

Grizz suddenly walked inside the restroom.

Grizz:Hey bros! This restroom smells like my room! How cool.

Panda:Eww

Me:Icebear wants to know why you called us here.

Grizz:Yeah.

Panda:Well okay. I don't want you standing to for me!

Grizz: Why?!

Panda:Because... We will get in trouble!

Me:Icebear doesn't care...He is trouble.

Grizz:Yeah. Whats the big deal?!

Panda:Goes in our record!? We get suspended for that!

Grizz:Oh.

Me:Icebear didn't know that.

Panda:Well now you do. Now bye.

Me:Bye.

Grizz:Bye.

Grizz looked at me.

Grizz:I guess he doesn't want our help...

~Pandas POV~

Ugh. Now they know how I feel.

I went to the water fountain to get a drink, when suddenly, JOSH approached me.

Me: What do you want now?!

Josh spilled his coffee ALL OVER ME.

Me:What was that for?!

Josh:I don't know. I just didn't like you're attitude.

Me:Well I don't like yours either...

Josh:What?!

Me:Nothing...

Josh suddenly punched my face.

Me:What was THAT for?!

Josh:For talking 's what.

He was about to hit me again, but he fell!

Me:what the-

Grizz:Is he dead?

Icebear: Icebear thinks so...

They both had a hammer in their hand.

Me:GUYS?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!.

Suddenly, The principal came out right when Josh got up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks do much for the support! I also want fans of this story to send me Private Messages of what should happen next! Let's begin our story...**

~Grizz's POV~

Uh oh. Why us?

the principal looked at all of us.

Principal:Bears, put those hammers down and go to my office NOW! Josh, go to the nurses office!

Josh: OK

Us:Yes mam!

TWENTY MINUTES AFTER A HUGE LECTURE BY THE PRINCIPAL...

Principal: Why would you do something like that?!

SILENCE

Principal: Answer now!

Panda:Ummm... Because he hit me...

Principal: And that gives you all the right to hit Josh with a...HAMMER?!

Me:But you should have seen what he had done to Pan-Pan!

Principal:What did he do to make you hit him with a hammer?!

Me:Well he gave Panda a swirly and he gave Panda a wedgie and he punched and kicked Panda multiple times and he slammed Pan-Pans face into a mirror that broke into shards! Must I explain more?!

Principal: Prove that part you said about the Mirror.

Me:Panda show her the cut!

*Panda shows cut*

Principal: Whenever I get more proof, its just a detention. Right now, that's not enough so I can SUSPEND YOU ALL!

Panda:Wait! I have more proof!

Principal:And?!

Panda:Call Hazel over!

Principal:Hazel Garcia?

Panda:I think so...

SEVEN LONG MINUTES LATER

Me: Thanks for telling the principal...

HazeI:Its Hazel. And no problem. I was already friends with Panda.

Me:Cool. Anyways, we were getting Bobs tea after school. Want to come?

Hazel:Sure!

 **Okay guys. Sorry for short chapter. I'm very busy :P**

 **Also I want you to request an idea to me because it might get published! You must Private Message for a request!**

 **But NO death or lemon!**

 **Anyways, please Fav and Follow! Don't forget to comment!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with** **another College Drama! In this one they will be playing the King Game. Which is also known as the Ōusama game. For those of you who don't know what that is, basically its Dares. Let's start our story...**

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Panda:Now im bored.

Grizz: Not for long...

Panda:Why?

Grizz: I got us all invites to Alexa's party!

Panda:Isn't that girl a sociopath?!

Grizz: I don't know. Maybe. Anyways, I already told her we are coming! What do you say?!

Panda:Fine.

*Icebear nods*

WHEN THEY ARRIVED...

Alexa:OMG! I am so so soooo glad you came! We are just about to play Ōusama Game!

Panda:Isn't that a Japanese Anime Dare Game?

Alexa:Yeah.

Alexa explained to Grizz and Icebear how to play, and they nodded. They decided to play.

Alexa wrote numbers on straws, and one straw that said king. She faced them down words, while they were in her fist.

Alexa:Okay choose one.

Every person (and bear XD) grabbed one.

Grizz was King, Panda was 7, and Icebear was 3.

Grizz: Ohhh... I'm the King. Let's see... I dare 7 to do 10 pushups in front of me.

Panda:How did you know my number?

Grizz:I didn't.

Panda:Oh. And Okay.

Panda TRIED to do pushups (What an epic fail)

They drawed again. This time, Kaylee was the King. Kaylee was that babyish girl, who didn't do any extreme dares.

Kaylee:I dare 5 to eat Pockey Box in less then a minute.

Grizz:Okay. He grabbed a Pocky Box that Panda gave him yesterday, and ate it in a second!

Everyone stares at Grizz.

Grizz:What?

Panda:Dude, you ate that fast. And when they said "Eat the Pocky Box", They meant eat all the Pockys IN the box. Not the Pockys WITH the box!

Grizz:Oh well...

AFTER A LONG GAME...

Alexa:How about you sleep over like the rest?

The bears agreed.


End file.
